Time tweak
by Kendral
Summary: Harry Potter is dead. Hermione makes it her mission to change the past completely by tweaking the past just ever so slightly. Not quite time travel. Slight Weasley bashing
1. Chapter 1

I will say for this chapter and all others following that I do not own any part of Harry Potter. I am merely writing for my own amusement vs. monetary gain.

I haven't written anything in a long time and I know there will be a lot of grammar problems and issues with plot. Please be honest in reviews but don't flame just to be cruel.

Summary: Harry Potter is dead. Hermione makes it her mission to change the past completely and to undo the biggest mistake she ever made, giving up on her love for Harry. Not typical time travel just tweaking…

Harry Potter is dead. No, not by Voldemort. Harry took care of him many years ago. Harry Potter was killed in a car accident while taking a lazy drive to town. His wife Ginny, best friend Ron and many others are all devastated and confused. _Why was he out driving? If he wanted to go somewhere, why not just wave his wand and be there instantly?_

Hermione knew and she was destroyed at the thought of it. Harry only drives when he wants to get away from everything. It had him constantly moving and far away from most of the magical world. Ever since his conquering of Voldemort, Harry just couldn't find a quiet moment to himself. Ginny was always out shopping or going out on dates (with her "girlfriends") and leaving Harry to the kids. Ron only visited to drag Harry into a game of chess/quiditch or was dropping his own kids off. He so rarely got moments to just sit back and breathe.

She attended the services like a good member of the golden trio but her heart just wasn't in it. Hermione wanted to scream at all of the people that had the nerve to act like they knew her pain or that they had any idea what was going through her mind. The entire week following was nothing but a blur of hugs, apologies and flowers conjured minutes before coming in.

O' and Ginny played the perfect little distraught wife. She cried almost on command and lamented on all the things Harry loved. Hermione wanted to be sick. Ginny couldn't even get her own children's names right, let alone recall that Harry's patronus was a stag not a deer-thing. With this in mind, Hermione could practically see Ginny swimming in the vaults Harry owned. He did limit her spending as best as he could but now there was nothing stopping her. Ginny was quick to make the most out of her new found freedom and pity she received as the distressed widow of Harry. Hermione would later discover that not two days after his burial Ginny had purchased a new house because she couldn't bear to live in the old one "that reminded her so much of Harry" (only thing was it cost upwards of 6x what they had paid for their old house). Many years later, she also came to discover the many men that Ginny frequented with in a personal sense had been around even when she was married.

"I wish that we could just go back and stop this. I mean as wizards it seems like something so simple"

Hermione's head snapped up at that. _Go back in time…_

No one knew what happened to make Hermione disappear like she did but everyone acted as though they understood. What they didn't know was that they would never see her again. Ron would try for years to contact his wife before he had found some pretty fan girl to warm his bed as a more desirable option.

_Go back in time. Go back in time. _Over and over the words spun in her head and were opening many doors of possibility on every pass. _I could go back and change everything._

That is where her work began. She did all she could to obtain books on time travel and even began to steal most of them. _When I go back none of this will matter anyways._ She fixed up a little place that Harry had got her after school for her intended work but Ron would not let her do. She put up every ward that she knew and every new one she came across in her studies. She was determined to be left to her work.

Hermione had figured out the secret. She had spent many years trying to figure out how to send her back but it had seemed like a fruitless search. Nothing went back far enough and most cost that which she no longer had. Hermione began to look at things from another angle when she noticed a small mouse had somehow slipped into her sanctuary.

_I don't have to go back. I just need to alter a few small details and everything will be fine._

She didn't actually know what the possible repercussions would be but she knew she had to try. Harry was the only one that mattered anymore. She had long ago admitted that she loved him more than anything but she could never tell him. He always had so much already weighing him down and a small part of her didn't think she could handle the rejection. So she had waited for a time they could be together and watched as he fell into another's arms.

Hermione decided what to alter and steeled her resolve. _You can do this. You have to._

She had found the answer in a very old and dark book that had taken 2 months of hard work to get open. She had completed the runes this morning and knew that she had to act quickly. She poured her entire magical core into the archaic circle and began to search through the chaos of time for the proper moment. Once she had accomplished her task, she smiled as the world she knew dissolved alongside her. _I love you Harry._

Dumbledore snatched the snippet of paper from the air and read it with apprehension. All in Hogwarts waited on bated breath for some sort of reaction. Dumbledore slowly smiled and turned towards a group that frowned at the implications.

"The fourth Triwizard Tournament Champion in Hermione Granger"

A/N

It was idea that hit me the other day and I am curious to see if anyone is interested in the idea. Please review so I know that at least someone else wants me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll go ahead and apologize for any confusion concerning the time line. I was going for that the information she discovered about Ron and Ginny happened while she was doing research to alter time. That entire strand of time was destroyed when she completed the spell. Anyways ideas and suggestions are more than welcome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione had never felt so sick in her life. She couldn't form anything coherent as she looked around herself for someone to tell her it was all a terrible joke. She felt someone push past her and say something. Hermione wasn't really paying attention until she felt a hand wrap around her arm and pull her away from the Great Hall.

She started to struggle until she realized Harry was the one pulling her along. Of course, she didn't appreciate being dragged along but she was sure Harry would make this right. _He has always saved me when things hit the fan. I know that he knows how to make this better._ Despite her faith, Hermione already had a few choice words for the young hero when she was able to get out of this mistake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry's face was bright red with anger and he wanted to say more to the old man but refused to have this discussion in front of everyone in the hall. After he secured Hermione, he informed the Headmaster that they would meet with him in his office. Harry probably would have been nervous of the look of anger and indignation that formed on Dumbledore's face at such public impertinence but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. Hermione was in danger and he would not allow another person he lov… cared for to be hurt.

Harry was thankful that so far Hermione was relatively compliant because he already knew he was in for some trouble with the way he was dragging her. _Hermione can't be the champion. People DIE in the stupid tournament. This has to be some kind of ploy to get at me. She will not be a toy for Voldemort's amusement._

Nervousness finally hit him as he stared at the gargoyle. _What the bloody hell is the password? _He knew it had to do with candy but had no idea what it could be. After multiple failed attempts, Harry snapped.

"Just open for Merlin's sake, I need to see Dumbledore!"

The gargoyle just sighed and moved aside. Harry's relief over being let in was short lived as he heard Dumbledore's small cough behind him. Harry turned to see Dumbledore with the other headmasters looking rather testy.

"Let's just try to be calm and discuss what could have led to this… predicament"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Everyone is going to think I did this! All of my hard work as a good student has been for nothing. No one will believe me… maybe if Dumbledore believes me then surely everyone else will believe me. I don't want this!_

In the time that Hermione was arguing to herself, everyone had moved to Dumbledore's office and Harry had pulled her along. She only noticed when she managed to trip over one of the oddest contraptions that she had ever seen. Before she could really analyze it, she heard her name called by Harry. She then noticed all of the people staring at her expecting answers. No one said anything at first but Karkaroff just wasn't as patient as everyone else.

(I'm sorry but I don't really know how to do accents in text ) "What is the meaning of this? You can't have two champions for one school. I will not stand by and let…"

"I agree with Karkaroff. What are you up to Dumbledore?"

"Let me take this time to assure everyone that I had no hand in this. I am as surprised as everyone else." He offered everyone a lemon drop.

"I do not want your candy. I demand answers. Why is this girl, not even 17, being allowed to compe…" Karkaroff's eyes got big as he turned to Crouch, "Hah! She can't compete. She isn't of age and no school can have two champions."

Before Crouch could begin to address the question, Moody made his presence known.

"I agree with Karkaroff, with no small amount of distaste mind you. This is either a ploy for attention or some kind of malicious attempt on Miss. Granger's life. We need to have her removed from the tournament or possibly find a proxy. I would think young Mr. Potter would be a good candidate considering his obvious enthusiasm for protecting Miss. Granger."

Dumbledore eyed Moody with no small amount of disbelief and uncertainty. Hermione didn't understand why he would offer Harry in her place or why Dumbledore gave him that look but she did know that there was something going on that she didn't understand.

She was ready to snap at all of these people when she was reminded of Harry by a slight tug on her arm.

As they moved a little away from the erupting chaos, Harry whispered, "I don't think that you had any part in this but I have to ask. Do you have any idea as to how your name got in the goblet?"

Hermione felt a sinking in her stomach at the number of prospects that began forming in her head. _Draco, Voldemort, any of his followers, etc. They all want me dead or maimed. What am I going to do? I can't participate in this tournament. I mean sure I am mature for my age and am ahead on my studies when compared to my classmates but there is no way that I can take on students so much older than me._

"Miss Hermione Granger"

Again that day, Hermione looked at the people in the room and found them all to be staring at her. She was barely able to squeak out a "yes" before they were on her like sharks.

"Did you put your name in the goblet?"

"What are you trying to do? Get yourself killed?"

"Do you have any idea what you have done?"

A part of Hermione had had enough of this. Before she could answer a question, fifteen more were thrown at her. When she would think back on this moment later, she would cringe at the thought of what she had done.

"JUST STOP! Look I didn't put my name in the goblet, I don't want to be in this tournament, I know all too well the horrors of this barbaric tradition and I have no idea why my name ended up in the bloody cup"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: So that was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I dread writing some of the other stuff to come because as much as I love Harry/Hermione, I love Viktor/Hermione more. IDK we will just have to see. I would appreciate any ideas and would love any reviews. Thanks XD


	3. Chapter 3

I am hopeful that I won't have to start next chapter with an apology. So anyways, I am sorry it took so long but with a friend of mine's passing, this story got a lot harder to write. I am not giving up on it however or making it a Viktor thing (that was meant as more of a joke). Probably will be a while again on the next one but I'll try to do my best.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't the fact that a student had spoken to these people in the way that she had, it wasn't the implications of her words, but rather the exasperated sigh that seemed to be heard by everyone despite being nearly inaudible. Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards in recent decades and here he sat tired and weary of the nonsense.

"Miss. Granger, I in no way doubt your innocence in this matter but that does not stop the fact that it has indeed occurred. I will personally look into all of the options that we may have before us and will do all that I can to resolve this. Unfortunately, until such a time, I will need you to prepare for the challenges that are ahead. You will receive no quarter for your age but I do encourage you to seek help from the older students in practical spells."

"Sir, what about my classes?"

"Though I do find your dedication refreshing, you need to look at the bigger picture. The Triwizard Tournament is not something to trifle with. Now, you may be excused to speak with the other champions."

Hermione knew a dismissal when she heard it and besides she wanted out of that room more than anything. Shefelt like a giant rock had formed in her chest and was only getting worse. She forced herself not to look at the other headmasters' sneers and glares. She began to walk as though to her execution but was quick to force her head high. _I may be royally screwed but that doesn't mean I have to show it._

She looked to Harry before she left and gave him a small smile. Harry started to follow her out but was stopped by Dumbledore calling his name. _Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on him for dragging me considering I doubt this is going to be pleasant._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now as for you Mr. Potter, I will need to discuss your behavior in the Great Hall. I understand your concern for Miss. Granger but I will not stand for such behavior. Now is not the time for this particular conversation however. You will meet here tomorrow after your classes have ended. Now I doubt many of your fellow classmates will be as understanding of this situation as you have been. I would hurry if you want to catch her."

The twinkle had been missing for most of the time in his office but it was back now in full swing. Harry to the hint and quickly left the office. He didn't even make it completely out before he heard all of the occupants figuratively explode.

He took off at a run hoping to catch Hermione before some punk did but quickly realized that he had no idea where the other champions were. Harry decided to ask the portraits if they had noticed Hermione and where she was going. They gave him contradicting directions and eventually broke out into a fight.

"Why do the portraits have to choose now not to be nosey?"

Harry ended up just going to the great hall hoping to get an idea of where she could be. He stopped when he heard Malfoy around the corner.

"So the dirty mudblood thinks that she can trick her way into the tournament and taint it with her wretched self? Not if I have anything to say about it. My father will have her forced out before Christmas break."

_Malfoy isn't involved… He doesn't want her to be in the tournament… But if he isn't trying to hurt Hermione, then who is?_ Harry took off running again when it sounded like Malfoy was on the move. _I need to find Hermione._

"Where is everyone? You would figure that someone would come meet us after being selected. How long are we going to have to wait?"

"I don't know Fleur but shouldn't be too much longer."

This was not how she wanted the information to be given to the other champions. _Why couldn't someone else warn them? Why do I have to do this? Cedric is going to think I am trying to steal his glory._

"Hey Hermione. That's right, right?"

She whipped to her right to see Cedric Diggory staring at her with slight confusion on his face.

"Wha…t?"

"Your name is Hermione right?"

She tried to hide the blush that formed on her cheeks at sounding so stupid but quickly nodded her head in agreement.

"Are you here to tell us something? We have been stuck in here for a while and no one has come to see us or give us any information."

What color she had to her face was gone now as she turned pale white.

"Well actually yes I do have some information for you all. Something has happened and there are going to be some complications to the tournament."

"What's happened?"

"There is going to be a fourth champion. Someone has altered the cup to where it registered a fourth applicant. That is why you all have been in here so long. The professors are trying to figure out how to handle the situation at hand."

"Do you know who the other champion is?"

"I …*mumble*…"

"I didn't really catch that."

Hermione was turning red again and she figured she had to get it over with sooner or later. Sigh. "Somehow my name was put into the cup. Now I assure you I had nothing to do with this mess. Dumbledore is currently looking into a way to remove me from the competition and find out who ever did this."

Viktor chose now to speak up. "You are far too young to compete. What kind of trickery is this?"

"I don't know how this happened or why. I do not wish to deny any of you your rightful 'glory.' As soon as Dumbledore finds a way for me to step out, I will."

Hermione hoped that she sounded as calm and composed as she thought she did. _This is so terrible. I don't want this._

Harry was starting to get nervous. He couldn't find Hermione anywhere and what he did find he didn't like. He kept catching snippets of conversations from students that Hermione was an attention whore and a few other assorted names. It was like no one knew Hermione at all. Only Neville seemed to believe Hermione's innocence and had become the center of a mini-mob of outraged students. Harry had had enough.

"Get off of him!"

He didn't realize how much he put into the statement but it stopped everyone in their tracks.

"What is wrong with you people? Hermione has been adamant about her protests of this tournament and has never been one to try to get attention or respect for anything other than purely academic pursui-"

"I guess since that didn't work for her, she decided to use her brains for other things."

Harry turned at the voice hoping he was mistaken. Unfortunately, there sat Ron, face as red as his hair and mouth as big as his appetite.

"She had the nerve to make fun of everyone else's attempts, just to go do it herself. She is a hypocr…..ate."

"It is pronounced hypocrite and isn't it interesting that you would spout that word, however wrong, when you are being one yourself."

With an angry Hermione's entrance, most of the other students forgot their own frustration in the drama that was unfolding between the Golden Trio.

"What? You are the one that preaches the glory of rules and whatever, just to go and break them when they benefit you."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, how could you?" Tears began to fill her eyes. "I thought you were my friend. You of all people should know that I would never break a rule or do something like this unless you or Harry were in danger… No, I take that back. I don't really care what happens to you, you jerk!"

Hermione took off to the tower, while Harry turned toward someone he thought to be a friend. Ron stood there sputtering and his face becoming an interesting shade of purple. Harry couldn't make out a lot of the words he was saying but then he heard the two words that made any concern over Dumbledore a distant memory.

He was on the attack. No wand was needed or wanted for what was about to commence. Harry only needed his running start. Ron never knew what happened as the first blow hit him in the temple but Harry was not satisfied. He continued to punch Ron until he felt a strong pull on his chest that drug him in the air. Some voice was speaking to him but it could not penetrate the red haze in his mind. All he heard were those two words over and over in his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I know it isn't just great but I will try to do better with the next chapter. Any ideas are appreciated


End file.
